Recuerdos en sepia
by chira-blackblood
Summary: feliciano vive con el recuerdo de una convercion del pasado con alemania ... a que punto llegara feliciano para poder olvidar todos los recuerdos que tuvieron juntos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

¿?: tu …. Tu me gustas –decía un chico con un simpático rulito en su cabello-

¿?: lo siento, pero yo ya tengo una persona especial en mi corazón –le respondió un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos aguazul- lo siento

¿?: podrías darme un ultimo abrazo –solo atine a responder algo tan tonto-

¿?: no te preocupes , no será el ultimo

¿?: gracias –me mentiste-

Recuerdo que ese día de camino a mi casa no llore me aguante las lagrimas y al irme no me despedí de nadie, al llegar a casa me derrumbe mi mundo se hizo pedazos y mi corazón también, llore grite me ahogue en llanto y al final vomite no mucho, fuiste la primera persona que quise y con la cual me obsesione si te quería abrazar y que tu me dieras abrazos es mi naturaleza, todo cambio tu y yo no fuimos los mismos aunque hayan pasado mas de 50 años…todavía te quiero.

¿?: veeeeeee –saltando encima a otra persona- holaaaa Japón

Japón: Italia-kun –dándole un abrazo- ase mucho que nos veíamos

Italia: si hace mucho a por cierto para que llamaste –con una carita de curiosidad-

Japón: como no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, pensé que seria bueno que nos reuniéramos los 3 solo falta que venga Alemania

Italia: que A …Alemania va a venir –sentí que mi corazón iba a parar se en cualquier momento-pero porque –con cara triste-

Japón: vamos Italia-kun ya han pasado mas de 50 años no vas a seguir con lo mismo verdad

Italia: debí de decírselo en su cara

Japón: que cosa?

Italia: que era un tonto por querer a una persona que no vuelto a ver en mas de 150 años –añadiendo-será mejor que me valla

Japón: pero….

Italia: no te preocupes eres bienvenido en mi casa puedes venir a verme si quieres –moviendo la mano- nos vemos luego, chau *Que mala suerte cada vez que nos vemos tengo que retirarme porque empezare a llorar es una gran paranoia, ya no quiero verlo* -pensaba mientras caminaba cabisbajo-

Mientras el italiano estaba hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta con quien se iba a topar es ese momento

Italia: waaa -topándose- lo siento mucho -sobándose la cabeza y mirando arriba- A.. AA Alemania

Alemania: aa Italia - bajado su mirada-

El silencio se apodero de esa escena parecía eterna aun que no iba a durar mucho ya que veneciano lo iba a romper de una u otra forma.

Italia: a Japón te esta buscando y…

Alemania: si ya me lo encontré,

De nuevo ese maldito silencio que tanto odio y que siempre e odiado porque me trae demasiados recuerdos. Hasta que…

Alemania: bueno me tengo que ir

Italia: chau *no ya no lo soporto tengo tengo que salir de aquí*

Debo correr lo mas que pueda, cuando llegue a casa ya no lo podía seguir soportando es un peso horrible tanto en alma como cuerpo.

Italia: no ya no quiero esto –dirigiéndose al baño abriendo el botiquín– no ya no –abriendo el empaque

de las cuchillas- más –dijo marcando dos líneas en forma de cruz en sus muñecas-

*mente de Italia*

Feliciano: aa en donde estoy –viéndose rodeado por unas enredaderas llenas de flores blancas-

Italia: estas en casa –dijo una joven que tenia gran semejanza-

Feliciano: tu eres algo así como mi conciencia

Italia: no yo soy tu otra mitad –acercándose a el- tu quieres olvidar?

Feliciano: a que t..

Italia: a Alemania –dijo cortando- todo lo relacionado con esa persona

Feliciano: pero como lo harás

Italia: es muy simple para mi – cogiendo su rostro- solo dame los recuerdo

Feliciano:….- poniéndose de pie-

Italia: ten esto –dándole una pequeña avecilla de cristal- si quieres olvidarlo solo rompe lo que te he dado…. Me tengo que ir

Feliciano: espera por favor

Empecé a abrir mis ojos y me di cuenta que ya no estaba en mi casa estaba…en un hospital?

Italia: pero que hago yo aquí

Romano: FELICIANO –abrazándolo fuertemente- gran idiota porque hiciste esa estupidez

Feliciano: de que hablas ni-san

Romano: no te hagas el tonto –secándose las lagrimas- si no hubiera sido por Hungría que te fue a visitar no te hubieras salvado –mirándolo de frente- fue por ese maldito macho papatas

Feliciano: ni-san –bajando su rostro- no puede ser –al ver que tenía en sus manos esa pequeña ave de cristal-

Romano: dijiste algo hermano

Feliciano: no nada –mientras ocultaba el objeto entre las sabanas- ne ni-san cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí

Romano: hoy día cumples una semana –sentándose a su lado-

Feliciano: wauuuuu tanto tiempo –mirando a romano- ¿ni-san te ocurre algo?

fin del primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado XD

comenten 3


	2. Chapter 2

weno chikas aqui esta la continuacion .. aunque tengo una mala noticia solo podre colgar un capitulo por semana asi que los colgare todos los lunes a la misma hora wiiiiiiii muchas gracias opr sus comentarios XDme dan mas animos para segir escribiendo

Capitulo 2

Romano: hay algo de lo que quiero –mirando lo de frente- hablar contigo

Feliciano: de que se trata

Romano: esto se esta saliendo de control, ya no eres la persona que eras antes , tu alegría, carisma, tu todo se ha desvanecido – empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos- debes dejar todo esto en el olvido volver a empezar –abrazándolo con fuerza- no quiero perderte, tu eres mi querido hermano –rompiendo en llanto-

Feliciano: ni-san… -abrazándolo- gomen no puedo hacerlo gomenasai

A la mañana siguiente Feliciano estaba listo para dejar el hospital y podre volver a su casa, pero sentía que no podría soportar aquella situación sentía como se le metían en la cabeza ideas confusas y bizarras ….

Feliciano: de verdad debo de ponerle fin a esta situación – decía mientas se sentaba en su cama – tiene, que acabar de una manera u otra

De repente recordó aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, seria verdad lo que esa chica habría dicho sobre esa avecilla

Feliciano: tal vez, debería usarlo –mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo del pantalón- , pero – mientras le temblaba la mano –no mejor no… solo por ahora-

Lo que no sabia era que dentro de muy poco llegaría, aquel momento… incluso mas pronto de lo, que pensaba

Mientras tanto en otro lugar… para ser más exactos en la casa de Alemania

Ludwing: oye hermano hay algo, que –pero se quedo atónito con la escena que estaba viendo –

Eran Gilbert y Roderich en una posición, algo comprometedora *mejor dicho* Roderich siendo sometido por Gilbert

Gilbert: hola lud XD

Ludwing: aaaaaaa como que "hola", que es lo que hacen en el sofá –con cara aterradora-

Gilbert: es, que el piano de Rode esta en mantenimiento

Roderich: CALLATE! Te dije que no debíamos hacerlo aquí –mirando a Ludwing- de verdad me disculpo por el comportamiento de este idiota –mientras le jalaba la oreja-

Gilbert: el asombroso yo lo arreglara –soltando se del agarre del austriaco- ya veras lo que mi osom persona puede hacer –cogiendo las llaves de la casa- ya veras, me vas a rogar XD

Roderich: estas loco! – Tirando un cojín a la puerta-

De la nada de repente sintió unos brazos sobre su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta vio, que era Ludwing quien estaba abrazándolo.

Roderich: que estas hacie –pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso por parte del alemán-

Parecía que el beso duraría una eternidad, pero fue Roderich, quien le puso fin

Ludwing: yo te amo y tú lo sabes muy bien

Roderich: Ludwing yo te aprecio –mirándolo a los ojos- pero amo a Gilbert con todo mi corazón y alma, tú lo sabes muy bien -agarrándole el rostro- cuando dejaras de actuar de esta forma.

Ludwing: no aun no lo se

El silencio empezó a gobernar ese lugar hasta que fue interrumpido por Gilbert

Gilbert: Rode a que no sabes lo que el grandioso yo acaba de hacer

Roderich: que hiciste obaka-san

Gilbert: i se una reservación en un hotel temático –O3O- y nos prepararon un cuarto muy especial

Roderich: ¿temático? ¿De que?

Gilbert: es al estilo música clásica lo haremos sobre un piano

Roderich: BAKA –Gilbert lo carga al estilo matrimonial – bájame idiota!

Gilbert: sorry Lud ya nos veremos luego

Ludwing: esta bien hasta luego

Roderich: hasta luego Doitsu

Cuando se oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse solo se escucho un leve murmullo

Ludwing: de verdad –cerrando los ojos- odio que me llames de esa forma

Lo, que ocurrió entre ellos en el pasado fue algo confuso, pero Austria siempre le demostró, que el de verdad amaba a Prusia


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Pasaron unas semanas desde, aquel incidente, Feliciano ahora podía pensar con un poco mas de claridad, pero en verdad el no estaría preparado para lo que pasaría….

Feliciano: tal vez sea mejor olvidar esta manía –mirando el reloj- WAAAAAAAAAAA llegare tarde a la conferencia –dirigiéndose a la puerta- espera –metiendo la mano en su bolsillo- pensé que te había perdido –sacando a la avecilla- tal vez te necesite.

La conferencia fue como siempre, todo hecho un verdadero caos, de que si América se cree el gran héroe, Rusia tratando de que china sea uno con el, Inglaterra huyendo de los acosos de Francia y … Alemania tratando de poner algún orden….. hasta que concluyo.

Alfred: OIGAN TODOS –gritando a voz en cuello-

Yao: que te ocurre aru

Alfred: les quiero anunciar que hare una fiesta de compromiso para anunciar mi matrimonio con Arthur

Arthur: AMERICA BAKA!

Francis: parece que el amor esta en el aire –decía blandiendo su típica rosa roja-

Iván: si eso parece –agarrando a yao de la cintura-

Yao: suéltame aru /

Kiku: dígame Alfred –san ¿en donde será la reunión?

Alfred: será en el jardín que está detrás del edificio ya debe de estar listo –mirando su reloj- así que VAMOS!

Feliciano: wuaaaa que lindo –mirando a la pareja de enamorados- debe ser algo realmente hermoso –diciendo con una voz triste-

Antonio: vamos-dándole palmaditas en la cabeza-ita-chan, te noto algo triste –mirándolo –

Feliciano: no pasa nada Antonio-nichan –saliendo del cuarto con una de sus típicas sonrisas – nos vemos abajo

Antonio: está bien –algo confundido- Lovi –mirando a Romano- le ocurre algo a ita-chan

Romano: hmp es una larga historia -mirándolo- pero si, si le paso algo, es difícil de explicar

Antonio: no me digas que, es por lo que paso con Ludwing

Romano: .. será mejor que bajemos –empezando a caminar- vamos

Antonio: esta bien

Cuando llegaron al jardín, estaba hermosamente adornado con muebles que tenían un bello color blanco, un blanco perla, un blanco coco, de un color inmaculado, las mesas estaban adornadas con rosas blancas y rojas haciendo una encantadora combinación, en la mesa de los novios tenia pétalos de rosas azules rodeando el adorno de rosas blanca y rojas que, había en el centro. En verdad la escena parecía salida de un cuento de hadas.

La recepción dio inicio y todos la estaban pasando bien, con la música de los violines de fondo. En verdad solo Feliciano la pasaba un poco mal, no estaba amargo al contrario, estaba feliz por la nueva pareja, pero no podía negar estar celoso.

Feliciano: no me siento bien –mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la mesa-

Kiku: ocurre algo -mirándolo-

Feliciano: solo me siento –viendo como Ludwing seguía a Roderich- aaa creo que iré a tomar algo de aire –dirigiéndose al mismo lugar al que iba Ludwing-

Feliciano se empezó acerca lentamente para no ser descubierto ni por Ludwing ni Roderich, escondido tras una pared, empezó a escucharlo que Ludwing decía.

Roderich: cuantas veces debo de repetirlo –mirándolo a la cara- yo no te amo, solo te veo como un amigo

Ludwing: sabes cuantas veces lo repites –alzando la voz- no puedes negar lo que paso entre nosotros

Roderich: eso sucedió hace más de 100 años

Ludwing: pero –siendo cortado por Roderich –

Roderich: pero nada -enojado-eso paso una noche y nada mas

Ludwing: acuérdate bien lo que paso esa noche –cogiéndolo de la muñeca- fuiste mío

Roderich: SUELTAME –solo se oyó el sonido sordo de un golpe en la mejilla del alemán, el cual soltó la muñeca del austriaco – hasta que no aclares tu mente no pienso dirigirte la palabra –mientras volvía de nuevo a la recepción-

Feliciano había escuchado toda la conversación, sentía una presión tan grande en el pecho, como si una daga se hundiera en su corazón, cada vez más, vio como Austria se alejaba de aquel lugar. Se armo de valor y decidió acercase a donde estaba Ludwing.

Solo se quedo allí parado con la mirada agachada, con los ojos brillosos a punto de llorar, Ludwing por su parte solo se acomodo el traje y empezó a caminar para la recepción.

Feliciano: cuanto –diciendo cuando el alemán paso a su lado- cuanto más tengo que esperar -llorando-por la promesa que nunca cumpliste

Ludwing: sabes que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado

Feliciano: como lo sabes –volteando, con la avecilla en su mano- no le diste ninguna oportunidad

Ludwing: mejor hablamos otro día –empezando a caminar-

Feliciano: desearía–rompiendo en llanto- desearía –apretando la pequeña estatua-NUNCA HAVERTE CONOCIDO –tirando al piso la pequeña estatua, rompiéndose en mil pedazos -

Se escucho un choque y ungrito, cuando Ludwing voltio vio una escena salida de una película de terror .El cuerpo de Feliciano en un charco de sangre, un conductor choco contra la cerca y atropello al italiano. Los demás países se acercaron para ver lo que había ocurrido, llamaron a una ambulancia, pero no encontraron al conductor, como si nunca hubiese existido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

En la mente de Italia

Feliciano: mmm en donde estoy –mientras abría los ojos-

Italia: estás en tu mente, tontito –delante de él –

Feliciano: pero que paso no me acuerdo –agarrándose la cabeza- estaba con Ludwing y des pues -gritando-LO ROMPI NO ES ASÍ ROMPI ESA AVECILLA!

Italia: así fue –con una leve sonrisa- ahora ya no recordaras a Ludwing, mira –presentándole a una chica de pelo corto, rubio y con unos ojos azules – ella es mina, la cree a partir de tus recuerdos –era linda es verdad pero, su mirada era vacía, hueca… sin alma –cuando despiertes ya no recordaras nada –sonriendo mientras abrazaba aquel cuerpo sin alma-

Feliciano: eso quiere decir -preocupado- que yo

Italia: así es -riendo- será como si nunca lo hubieses conocido -riendo-

Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, lo único que podía ver era una luz blanca que, le incomodaba mientras abría sus ojos, también escucho un llanto se, levanto un poco para ver quién era en realidad

Feliciano: ¿romano? ¿Eres tú? –decía con una voz débil-¿qué pasa porque lloras? –Poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza-

Romano: FELICIANO –abrazándolo con, los ojos llenos de lagrimas- estas bien -abrazándolo-

Antonio: ITA-CHAN –con lagrimas- chicos ya despertó

De un momento a otro la habitación blanca se lleno de de países que, se habían preocupado por su salud. Por ese accidente que nadie sabe como ocurrió, ni menos el responsable.

Alfred: nos alegra saber que estas bien -sonriendo-

Arthur: no habíamos preocupado por tu salud

Yao: no te preocupes aru -serio- encontraremos al culpable

Iván: se las verá conmigo personalmente -sombrío- kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Feliciano: muchas gracias a todos –con una sonrisa-

Ludwing: te prometo que atraparemos al culpable

Feliciano: gracias -mirándolo-pero, ¿Quién Eres?

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos, y un silencio fúnebre empezó a rondar por aquel cuarto, nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había dicho Feliciano, solo podían pensar que algo no andaba muy bien que digamos.

Ludwing: pero –acercándose a él mas- ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

Feliciano: ya lo dije –un poco asustado- jamás te he visto

Ludwing: cómo es que, no me recuerdas -molesto-dime –agarrándolo de los hombros-

Feliciano: wuaaaaaa lo siento -llorando- por favor suéltame, me lastimas

Romano: SUELTALO! –Dándole un empujón- no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima

Roderich: ven –tomándolo del brazo- es mejor que tomes un poco de aire

Austria sabia que, lo mejor era sacar a Alemania de aquel lugar. Bien sabía que podía... Como decirlo descontrolarse un poco.

Antonio: dime –acercándose a Feliciano- puedes mencionar a todas las personas presentes

Feliciano: si –algo adolorido- veamos América, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia, china, japon, España y romano

Kiku: podría ser -pensando- que tengas ¿amnesia?

Arthur: tal vez -pensativo- sea verdad pero no crees que sea raro que "solo haya olvidado a Alemania"

Francis: mmm si lo vemos por ese lado -pensativo- sería totalmente extraño

Alfred: he visto algunos casos que son de este tipo

Romano: sea lo que sea –mirando a Feliciano- será mejor que lo dejemos descansar –dándole un beso en la frente- vamos todos afuera –empujando a Antonio y los demás-

Todos: hasta luego ita-chan

Cuando todos a excepción de Romano y Antonio ya se habían marchado a sus respetivos hoteles Romano creía en que el accidente la habría producido aquella amnesia temporal.

Antonio: Lovi -abrazándolo- ¿te encuentras bien?

Romano: tú qué crees? –Dijo con voz seria-primero el incidente con las cuchillas -suspirando- y ahora el accidente de coche -llorando-

Antonio: no te preocupes –dándole un eso en sus ojos-todo saldrá bien –dándole un beso –te lo prometes

Tal vez las cosas, salgan bien o tal vez, no y lo más probable es que sea un poco difícil. Feliciano perdió todos los recuerdos o mejor dicho los ¿vendió? ¿Intercambio?. Al dárselos a esa chica, la cual aparecia solo en su mente. Mientras tanto Ludwing seguía confundido, no se deja de echar la culpa del accidente…pero aun más no deja de preguntarse, el porqué Feliciano no podía recordarlo.


End file.
